Exploradores
by Vidian
Summary: El camino en la búsqueda de la libertad puede complicarse cuando, tal vez, el destino anhelado ni siquiera existe.
1. Animales

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen —por fortuna para todos los que somos fans—, gracias a Kamisama, ellos son propiedad del inigualable Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencia:** Querido lector, si te has interesado en este FanFiction considero conveniente mencionarte que la historia de este fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno. Dentro de este fanfic los guerreros (saiyajin, soldados de Freezer y el mismo Freezer) no cuentan con tantas habilidades como sabemos, y su fuerza se resume en encuentros meramente físicos sin el empleo desarrollado del _ki_. Sin embargo, eso sí: aquí también se clasifican las unidades de poder de todos los seres.

 **Recomendación musical:** Animals - Muse

* * *

 **Exploradores.**

«Hasta que no tengan conciencia de su fuerza, no se rebelarán, y hasta después de haberse rebelado, no serán conscientes. Éste es el problema».

George Orwell.

* * *

 ** **Capítulo 1. Animales.****

* * *

 **.**

 **Planeta 9-GS.**

Ahí se encontraba de nuevo, sentado sobre el suelo, con una de sus piernas flexionadas a la altura de su pecho, y su espalda recargada sobre una pared. Y si no fuera por la pañoleta que llevaba atada alrededor de la cabeza, con seguridad, en ese instante, estaría protegiendo su frente del intenso calor con una de las manos que ahora ocupaba para arrojar diminutas piedras.

Pero no sólo se trataba del insoportable clima; _eso_ , en realidad, era lo de menos.

El bullicio comenzaba a exasperarlo a tal punto que le daba lo mismo si para acabar con esa escandalera tenía que matar a todos en el universo. Nunca tuvo un deseo tan profundo como ese; si los demás fuesen capaces de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, justo en ese segundo hasta el ser más envalentonado del universo estaría haciendo su mejor intento por quedarse callado.

Habían llegado apenas unas seis horas antes y las energías de todos seguían tan vitales como en un principio. Tanto era el alboroto en ese sitio que terminó por perder la cuenta de las veces que maldijo en su mente tener oídos. Lo peor es que ya no existía un sólo lugar en ese planeta que no hubiese sido corrompido por los gritos del resto de los saiyajin; si se encontraban hasta por debajo de las piedras gritando y riendo como idiotas. Si alguien le preguntase qué era lo que no soportaba de las «misiones de saqueo», sin dudar respondería que tener que realizar dicha labor con _retrasados_.

Porque eso es lo que eran: unos retrasados. Y si bien no todos, al menos sí la mayoría.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, algunos siempre se comportaron del mismo modo. Y nunca comprendió por qué tendían a exagerar. Si bien era cierto que la función que desempeñaban como raza era benéfica para ellos mismos, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no había necesidad de _presionar_ tanto dentro de los distintos planetas a los que acudían; estaba seguro de que a los pobladores de todos esos lugares debió quedarles muy claro que nada tenían que hacer en contra de los saiyajin desde el instante que amenazaron con matar a cualquiera que se opusiera.

Pero era eso: amenazar. Nada más.

El único objetivo, y establecido por el mismísimo Rey Vegeta, no era otro más que tomar las cosas de valor de planetas distintos al suyo. Porque sí, eran unos viles ladrones. Sin embargo, y si no tenía problemas de memoria, en ningún instante creyó escuchar a voz del monarca de su mundo que otra de sus tareas era infundir semejante nivel de miedo en los pobladores, y mucho menos extinguir a las razas. Cierto que tal vez para poder llevarse las cosas se requería de algunas cuantas amenazas con el tono de voz más severo que pudieran realizar, o incluso, a veces, de enfrentamientos con aquellos que no estuviesen dispuestos a entregar sus pertenencias; pero de eso al abuso contra las mujeres y niños, o hasta los asesinatos que se ejecutaban por nada más que diversión, ya lo encontraba demasiado infame.

Él era considerado uno de los mejores soldados entre la clase baja de su planeta, y era consciente de eso. Y si había algo que podía decirse acerca de su papel dentro de los saqueos, era que no llegó a ser lo que es por comportarse igual que el resto. Desde luego que la sangre saiyajin le corría por las venas y siempre era bueno poder liberar un poco de todo eso con algunas peleas _callejeras,_ contra aquellos que podían hacerle frente; esa era la mejor forma de sentirse satisfecho con él mismo. Y aunque era verdad que no podía llamarse a sí mismo un «santo» cuando varios perecieron entre sus manos, el método empleado por los demás era un tanto más salvaje e innecesario que el suyo.

—Bardock…

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el saiyajin que estaba sentado a un lado de él. Ambos, luego de tomar algunas cuantas cosas de distintas viviendas, decidieron descansar un momento sobre el suelo.

»¿Ya no te entretienes con esto, cierto?

El soldado, segundos antes nombrado, apenas le miró de reojo. En su boca mascaba un trozo de rama que encontró de algún sitio.

—No digas tonterías, Tooma —contestó como pudo.

—No lo son. —Le miró unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente—. Prácticamente estás permitiendo que los demás se lleven todo; tú casi no tienes nada.

Tan pronto mencionó eso, el saiyajin que llevaba atada en la cabeza una pañoleta roja arrojó sin cuidado el trozo de rama al suelo.

—Gran porcentaje de las ganancias le pertenecerá al Rey Vegeta; no sé de qué hablas.

El otro rápido negó con la cabeza.

—Tú sabes que no es así. Tal vez el Rey Vegeta sí tome algo, pero a fin de cuentas es utilizado para nuestro planeta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué más da lo que yo tome o no? —ironizó.

—No tenemos que entregarle todo al Rey. Nadie lo hace. —Enseguida sacó de su armadura algo que lucía como un costoso brazalete, y se lo mostró—. Mira, yo tengo esto y no pienso dárselo.

—Te quedará bien —mencionó, bromista; y Tooma entendió el sarcasmo.

—Muy gracioso. Es para Fasha —se apresuró a corregir.

Pero Bardock no continuó.

Él ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar ni un minuto más. Tal vez Tooma al final sí tenía razón y ya no encontraba tanto placer en las misiones, o al menos no mientras tuviera que compartir el trabajo con tipos tan trogloditas como los que se hallaban ahí. De alguna forma, comenzaba a ser insoportable escuchar a cada segundo los gritos de súplica de los pobladores que estaban siendo agredidos por los de su raza; ni siquiera recordaba cuántos fueron los niños que, en un acto de humillación, fueron arrastrados sobre el suelo frente a él.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir algo? —insistió Tooma.

—No es «ayuda» lo que necesito —le respondió, sonando molesto—. Tampoco necesito nada de estas porquerías ni de esta gente tan asquerosamente débil. Ni siquiera sé por qué mierda estoy aquí; ¡esto es una estupidez! —Ya muy enfadado se puso de pie y pateó una roca con suma fuerza.

Tooma también se levantó, pero a diferencia de Bardock, éste sólo se dedicó a mirar el piso con cierta confusión. Y no era la tierra o la escasa vegetación lo que le desconcertaba, era la actitud de su compañero. Antaño él jamás se comportó de ese modo, al contrario, cada vez que acudían a las misiones se le veía muy entusiasmado, emocionado, casi como si estuviera compitiendo por tener más y mejores artículos que los demás; pero en ese momento, ciertamente, ya parecía darle lo mismo; estaba _apagado_ , apenas con ganas de continuar ahí. Y era raro. Y era malo.

—Son idioteces, Bardock —comentó, serio; pronto le miró de la misma forma—. No olvides que nosotros servimos al Rey Vegeta y al Gran Freezer. Es nuestro trabajo y esa actitud tuya está de más.

—¿Ah sí? —El otro le enfrentó con suficiente mordacidad. Luego añadió—: Pues estoy harto. Y me da exactamente lo mismo si este es o no nuestro maldito trabajo; no voy a continuar rompiéndome la espalda por dos tipos que no nos dan ni la mitad de lo que obtenemos.

Tooma, en un movimiento un tanto ansioso, se apresuró a colocarse frente a él.

—Calla, hombre. —Le siseó, y al mismo tiempo giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado aquello—. No sé qué te pasa hoy, pero cálmate. Y no hables de ese modo, podrían escucharte.

—Tonterías. —Chistó Bardock; al momento otra piedra fue tumbada por su pie.

—Vamos ya, _chico_ _blasfemo_ , deja de actuar así. Consigamos algo más y estoy seguro de que esto se te pasará tal y como un resfriado.

Intentando convencer a Bardock le dio, pues, una amistosa palmada en la espalda; a continuación, comenzó a caminar por delante de él. Su compañero, como supuso, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Quizás estaba en lo correcto y en cuanto Bardock volviera al juego, regresaría a ser el mismo de antes; sólo le hacía falta sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el resto estaría hecho. Pronto su camarada estaría de vuelta y ambos podrían seguir comportándose como lo venían haciendo desde hace años.

 **...**

 **.**

Sus pasos, tan seguros y firmes como siempre —pese a no sentirse de esa manera—, dirigían a su menuda figura femenina con la estabilidad y elegancia con la que fue _enseñada_ ; en sus manos, sobre una charola plateada, se encontraba un único vaso con un transparente y vital líquido, éste sacudiéndose de vez en cuando con ligereza sin llegar a escurrir el contenido. Lucía como toda una experta.

Y eso…eso era todo lo que se escuchaba a través del largo pasillo: nada más que el delicado ruido de sus pies picoteando contra el frío metal del interior de esa nave suspendida en el espacio.

Una vez recorrido el camino, esa joven de cabello negro y a la altura de los hombros, se detuvo cuando quedó al fin frente a una enorme puerta mecánica. Parados a cada lado de ésta, de la manera más rígida que ella haya conocido, dos soldados se encargaban de vigilar aquella entrada —ambos de una raza distinta a la suya—. En cuanto se acercó a ese lugar, a la misma hora y con la misma intención, los dos vigilantes le miraron como quien acostumbra a ver el sol por las mañanas. Al momento, uno de ellos presionó un botón a su lado y, tras una luz mostrarse verde, se le permitió ingresar.

Ella agradeció con apenas un perceptible movimiento de cabeza; pero, sin más, se encargó de dirigir sus pasos hacia el interior de la enorme habitación.

Al entrar no tuvo necesidad alguna de curiosear; ya conocía ese lugar, quizá, tanto como aquel que casi todo el tiempo se encontraba ahí.

Ya no era sorpresa hallar una mesa de material muy fino a un costado, y sobre ésta varios objetos que siempre lograban cautivar su atención; tampoco resultaba raro ver, del lado izquierdo, un par de sillones bastante cómodos y en medio de éstos sólo una mesa ratona con una sobria piececilla en el centro; y luego, frente a ella, lo que no podía faltar: el enorme ventanal por donde, cada vez que acudía, se dedicaba a mirar las maravillas del universo. Esa gigantesca ventana era lo que añoraba ver cuando salía de ahí; gustaba demasiado de ver algo que no fuera el interior de esa nave y ese era el mejor sitio para hacerlo.

Empero, dejando de lado lo material, también, frente a ella, dirigiendo su mirada al espacio y con las manos por detrás de su espalda, en su típica posición y sumido en un silencio absoluto, se encontraba _él_ , su superior, _aquel_ que varios años atrás la salvó de un terrible y miserable destino.

No quería hacerlo y con regularidad le costaba mucho llevarlo a cabo; no era de su agrado interrumpirlo cuando estaba tan ensimismado, mas era su trabajo ver que no faltara nada dentro de ese lugar.

—Gran Freezer —le llamó, pues, con la diligencia requerida—, ¿necesita algo?

Mientras realizó la pregunta, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hasta la mesa para poder colocar sobre la misma el vaso de agua. Si había algo valioso en esa zona de la nave era el tiempo, y entre más se ahorrasen las perdidas sin sentido, mejor.

—Pequeña Gine; tan puntual como siempre —dijo él por fin, en un tono entusiasta un tanto exagerado para gusto de él mismo—. Estoy bien, no me hace falta nada.

La recién mencionada asintió.

—Me alegra. —Y aquello se sintió como lo que era: una respuesta automática.

No fue sino hasta ese instante que el Gran Freezer decidió girarse para poder observarla.

Y sonrió al verle parada justo a un lado de su escritorio como de costumbre. Cada vez que la miraba, pese a no soportar del todo a esa raza, no evitaba pensar que tal vez no todos los saiyajin eran _tan_ despreciables como creía. Al menos _esa_ que estaba frente a él sí sabía el valor de su persona e, incluso, era consciente de que ella siempre estaría dispuesta a cumplir cualquier orden suya. De esa manera, cualquier tipejo sin clase podía ser menos repulsivo.

Desde que fue capaz de influir en el comportamiento de unos cuantos saiyajin, entendió que lo que la raza de esa niña necesitaba era disciplina. Y, desde luego, ello quedaba demostrado en la imagen de Gine, la cual, a vista de cualquiera, era muy diferente a todos esos _simios_.

Pero hizo a un lado sus pensamientos e, intentando conversar un poco, pronto le inquirió—: ¿Qué tal ha ido todo, Gine? —Al mismo tiempo se acercó hasta tomar el vaso de agua entre sus manos.

—El equipo especial hace un buen trabajo; ellos han logrado cumplir con lo que les ha solicitado. No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

Dio un ligero sorbo y, para cuando terminó, asintió conforme con los resultados.

—¿Y tus _similares_?

—Tan agradecidos como yo, Gran Freezer —respondió; y mostró una ligera sonrisa como para incrementar el valor de su palabra—. Le aseguro que todos hacen un excelente trabajo.

Freezer, al momento, realizó cierto sonido gutural que a Gine le indicó que, quizás, dudaba un tanto acerca de lo mencionado.

Ella tan sólo se limitó a tragar saliva con lo mayor discreción posible.

—¿Y tú jamás me mentirías, verdad?

—Sabe que no —contestó ella enseguida, segura como nadie más—. Nunca le haría semejante grosería.

El mayor tomó asiento detrás de la gran mesa.

—Ya… ya sé. Y qué bueno es escuchar eso. Si tus similares del planeta Vegeta fueran un poco como ustedes, este universo sería muy distinto. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

—Absolutamente.

Freezer volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Será mejor que salgas de aquí. Tengo asuntos que atender, pero te veré más tarde.

Gine sólo asintió y, en breve, abandonó el lugar.

Al salir, parecía orgullosa. Siempre lucía así cada vez que salía de ahí.

Cualquiera que la viera, aún sin conocerla, se daría cuenta de lo complacida que se encontraba en ese lugar. Y es que no podía sentirse mejor. Se pensaba tan afortunada que, en ocasiones, hasta era inevitable no sentirse fatal por todos aquellos que vivían en _el_ _exterior_ ; ella, con tantas cosas a su alcance, estaba en la gloria, mientras, seguramente, muchos otros debían estar peleando por comida y recursos básicos. Aunque todo el tiempo fantaseaba con la vida de afuera, en la realidad no creía ser lo suficiente fuerte como para soportar tantas miserias.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar sirviendo de la mejor forma al Gran Freezer y conservar de esa manera su lugar dentro de la nave. Después de todo, era bien sabido que, todo aquel que no cumpliera con lo establecido, era echado de la nave para vivir una vida atestada de desdichas. Y ella no quería eso de ninguna manera.

Deseaba que todos sus «similares» del planeta Vegeta pudieran disfrutar de lo que ella y sus otros cuatro compañeros, pero si eran de pensamiento tan precario como se comentaba por los pasillos, y hasta mencionado en repetidas ocasiones por el mismísimo Freezer, muy probablemente jamás lo conseguirían. Según lo que sabía acerca de los saiyajin del exterior, es que eran unos salvajes sin remedio y apenas podían convivir entre ellos mismos. Nada podía conseguirse de ese modo; la disciplina era importante ante todo y era base para establecer el orden social. Y era por eso que el Gran Freezer no permitía que ellos, los pocos saiyajin que vivían dentro de la nave, se involucrasen ni un poco con sus similares del exterior.

Pese a que se resistía al sentimiento egoísta, era verdad que se sentía muy aliviada y agradecida de estar ahí.

Quería creer que no era de gran interés lo que sucediera _afuera_. Y, de todas maneras, siempre tuvo la impresión de que «el exterior» era más hermoso dentro de su mente.

En el acto, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Con la promesa de que en cuanto regresara a su habitación retomaría el rumbo de sus utopías, se dirigió en la mejor disposición hasta la _sala de alimentación_ para culminar con las actividades de ese día.

 **…**

 **.**

—¡No! ¡Dejen a mi mamá! ¡No le hagan daño!

Los gritos desesperados de un pequeño infante pronto llamaron la atención de Bardock.

Luego de acompañar a Tooma a conseguir una piedra de apariencia valiosa cerca de una de las viviendas más alejadas, en el camino de regreso fue hasta imposible que ambos no se encontraran con la apodada «hora feliz» (denominada así por los saiyajin que eran más agresivos en determinado momento del día). Como algún tipo de tradición, durante esas concretas horas del día en el que todo se volvía oscuro, la mayor parte de su raza se descontrolaba como si de primates se trataran y atacaban con mucha más violencia de la acostumbrada.

Y, para su pesar, justo en ese instante esa ridícula hora estaba ocurriendo.

Los gritos de las víctimas se escuchaban por doquier, tanto que hasta cierto punto el ambiente terminaba por sentirse _normal_ ; pero en cuanto él dirigió su mirada hasta el lugar de donde provenían los chillidos del niño, algo dentro de él se retorció de forma inevitable. En ese preciso instante era capaz de experimentar una molesta sensación en su estómago y, casi inconsciente, se encontró apretando los puños con fuerza.

La imagen frente a él era la de un niño tomando las ropas de su madre en un intento por impedir que los saiyajin se la llevasen. Las lágrimas le escurrían por todo el rostro y la madre pronto se le unió en la súplica, pero ésta, contrario a lo que el niño solicitaba, le pedía a su hijo que fuera a refugiarse antes de que también lo lastimasen. El chiquillo se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, defendía a su progenitora como si aquella fuera su única misión en la vida; lo hacía bien, y, de no ser porque sabía que los de su raza poseían mayor fuerza que ellos, hasta hubiera pensado que el niño lo lograría.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño aguerrido fue tumbado por la increíble fuerza de un golpe que le dio justo en la cara. El niño cayó al suelo llorando, y la madre, tanto como él, ya no soportaba ver toda esa innecesaria muestra de violencia. La pobre mujer imploraba a sus agresores que no le hicieran daño a su hijo, mas uno de éstos ya no pretendía detener la tunda que le estaba propinando al chiquillo.

Bardock quería evitarlo, sin embargo, a esas alturas ya era imposible no sentirse molesto. Era esa la razón por la que ya no encontraba tanto gusto en esas asquerosas misiones; todo lo que sus compañeros se dedicaban a hacer era justo lo que veía en ese momento. Y era abominable. Nada podía ser más repugnante para él que el trato bajo y desmedido que se le daba a seres tan débiles. Estaba harto. Ya no soportaba más ver cómo todos esos tipos creían sentirse los mejores del universo maltratando a gente que ni siquiera tenía oportunidad alguna contra ellos. Eran patéticos en toda la extensión de la palabra.

En un acto de inercia comenzó a caminar con dirección a ellos; no obstante, la mano de Tooma le impidió seguir avanzando.

—No lo hagas, Bardock. No es tu asunto.

El susodicho miró con enfado la mano que lo sostenía por el antebrazo, y sólo eso hizo falta para que Tooma lo dejase.

»Demonios, no te metas en problemas. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Pero ya era tarde.

Y fue sólo cuestión de segundos cuando ya Bardock se encontraba golpeando al sujeto que estuvo maltratando al niño.

Sin medirse, pronto lo tomó por su armadura y lo golpeó en el rostro, esperando cansarse antes de poder soltarlo. Sin embargo, otro de ellos, el que sostuvo a la mujer segundos antes, se le acercó por detrás e intentó someterlo por la espalda; pero ni siquiera Bardock podría describir la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Tooma intervino y se hizo cargo de aquel que pretendió atacarlo como sólo un cobarde lo haría. No le dio más tiempo a su impresión y continuó golpeando al primero que tomó; ese sujeto intentaba defenderse, pero él ya no le daba oportunidad alguna de hacerlo, y, de hecho, con un único y fuerte golpe en el estómago lo mandó al suelo. No tenía intenciones de dejarlo hasta que no aprendiera la lección, así que terminó agachándose para continuar golpeándolo en el, ya de por sí, maltratado rostro.

Tooma, por su parte, también continuó con la sarta de golpes al otro saiyajin.

Un montón de gente se encontraba observando la sangrienta pelea; entre lugareños y saiyajines, eran los últimos quienes más parecían disfrutar el espectáculo.

Bardock y Tooma estaban por zanjar el conflicto, mas, como era de esperarse para el saiyajin de armadura azul, el característico sonido de unos singulares silbatos se escuchó a pocos metros de ellos. Ni siquiera quiso voltear, de cualquier modo, ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar detrás de él. Justo para evitar esa situación fue que todo ese tiempo trató de detener a Bardock y a sus instintos heroicos-salvajes. Ahora ya era tarde.

—¿Qué carajo les pasa a ustedes? ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! —gritó uno de los soldados a lo lejos.

El saiyajin de pañoleta atada alrededor de la cabeza se puso de pie sin atisbo de arrepentimiento ni nada que se le acercara; es más, en cuanto estuvo de pie, no se contuvo y soltó una patada más al que se hallaba abatido en el suelo. Por su parte, Tooma sólo atinó a levantar su par de manos en señal de que no intentaría hacer nada más, y al final sólo se giró para poder hacer frente a las consecuencias.

A continuación, dos soldados que lucían muy diferentes a los de la raza con rabo se aproximaron hasta el lugar de los hechos. Ambos en sus armaduras mostraban la inconfundible insignia que portaban todos los soldados de Freezer, y fue en ese momento que Tooma supo que todo el trabajo de su vida estaba por irse a la mierda. Pues bien, ya no le quedaba más que soportar lo que vendría.

»¿Acaso están idiotas? —les inquirió, molesto—. ¿Por qué han hecho esto a sus compañeros? ¿Saben lo que van a ganarse con...?

Pero a Bardock no le importó interrumpirlo—: No hace falta ser tan brutales con estas personas. Esa hembra estaba dispuesta a entregar sus pertenencias, ¿no es así?

La mujer que en ese momento se encontraba abrazando a su hijo en el suelo, sintiéndose cuestionada y todavía asustada, en un movimiento rápido asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al soldado de clase baja.

—¿Así que has impuesto un nuevo método, saiyajin? —Habló de nuevo el soldado que trabaja directamente para aquel que era conocido como el «"líder" universal».

Bardock arrugó el entrecejo y fingió mirar al cielo como intentando recordar algo.

—¿Había un método para hacerlo? ¿Y era _el suyo_? —Preguntó, sarcástico—. Pues lo siento, pero ya que yo no estaba al tanto, esta era mi forma de llevarlo a cabo. ¿Y saben qué?: No pienso cambiar; hagan lo que les venga en gana. Pero no cuestionen mis métodos si yo tengo prohibido cuestionar los suyos.

—¡Suficiente! —Alzó la voz el que más autoridad tenía en ese momento frente a los saiyajin—. Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros. —Señaló a Bardock y a Tooma. Luego se dirigió a los _espectadores_ —. Y ustedes largo de aquí. Ya fue todo por hoy. ¡Todos vuelvan a sus malditos asuntos!

El segundo soldado de Freezer no esperó hasta que el otro le indicara lo que tenía que hacer, tal como un procedimiento que quizás acostumbraba a hacer, avanzó hasta los saiyajin y se ubicó detrás de ellos para poder atar sus manos por la espalda. Tooma no opuso resistencia alguna, y fue esa acción lo que irritó a Bardock todavía más si era posible; su compañero no tuvo nada que ver en el conflicto y, al contrario, todo lo que intentó fue detenerlo para evitarse esos problemas; sin embargo, ahí estaba, dejándose apresar por los soldados de Freezer y sin intenciones de abogar por su libertad.

—Tooma no tuvo nada que ver —dijo de pronto; y su amigo le miró con una mezcla de confusión y enfado, todo para que no continuara hablando—. Fui yo quien comenzó todo. Él sólo quiso…

—¡Cállate de una buena vez, Bardock! —Entonces lo detuvo. Tooma realmente no quería que lo hiciera.

—Él intentó detenerme. Es un buen soldado. —Pero tan necio como era, prosiguió—. ¿Es que son tan hijos de puta para cometer una injusticia? —Al momento mostró una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Maldición, Bardock! —Gritó Tooma.

Los dos soldados de Freezer, sintiéndose un tanto ofendidos por lo mencionado, no quisieron incrementar la polémica del asunto y optaron por liberar al saiyajin que era defendido por Bardock.

A Tooma no le quedó más que mirar cómo era atado su amigo. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer; por mucho que no quisiera que se lo llevasen, no podía hacer nada en contra de esos soldados; soldados a los cuales se les conocía por poseer grandes cantidades de fuerza, pues no por nada eran servidores del mismísimo Gran Freezer.

En un momento pensó en armar otro alboroto y conseguir así que también se lo llevaran a él, pero pensando en que quizás podría ser de más ayuda afuera, yendo así a donde el Rey Vegeta para apelar por la liberación de su amigo, decidió dejar las cosas tal cual; por supuesto, no sin prometerse que en cuanto estuviera de vuelta en su planeta natal se encargaría de hacer hasta lo imposible porque regresaran a su compañero a donde pertenecía.

Ya ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada a su camarada, esos soldados ya se lo estaban llevando ante las miradas curiosas de lo que rondaban por ahí.

«Voy a sacarte de esta».

 **…**

 **.**

Dentro de esa nave —que a lo lejos lucía inmensa e imponente—, la hora de la cena había llegado al fin.

Sentados a ambos lados de una mesa rectangular, Gine disfrutaba mucho ese momento pues era una gran oportunidad para convivir un poco con sus similares. Y sus compañeros también lo hacían; ellos gustaban tanto como ella ese instante y nada podía ser mejor que ser correspondido.

Tal vez no fuesen muchos, mas, como tenía a bien decir el Gran Freezer: eran los justos.

Miró a sus compañeros homogéneos; y una sonrisa radiante, sin poder evitarla, se dibujó en su rostro en el acto.

A su lado derecho se encontraba la pequeña Kuni, una chica de trece años —la menor de todos sus similares, incluida ella—. Se trataba de una adolescente un tanto rebelde, pero poco a poco comenzaba a adaptarse otra vez a las reglas de la nave. Gine tenía la misión de controlarla cuando, de repente, la chica se ponía terca y no quería realizar alguna actividad. Sin embargo, al fin y al cabo Kuni ya sabía que, de no obedecer las órdenes, sería llevada a una de las «celdas de advertencia» para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento. Quería evitarle esa mala pasada a la joven y era por ello que Kuni siempre ponía de su parte para no llegar a ese sitio.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba otro de sus similares, pero él era el más viejo de todos. Su nombre era Galic y era un adulto mayor que, a pesar de eso, todavía era capaz de desempeñarse a la perfección. Carecía de un brazo, el izquierdo, mas ese no era impedimento alguno para él. Era un viejo cascarrabias, pero, tanto como ella, él sabía lo que era estar dentro de una de las celdas de advertencia y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no regresar ahí. Y era más que nada por eso que se trataba de un miembro destacado de la nave.

A un costado de Galic se encontraban Seor y Rendo, los dos eran conocidos por ser los más fuertes de sus similares. Ellos no hablaban demasiado —y en realidad nadie lo hacía—, pero al menos podían permanecer entretenidos cuando, entre todos, hablaban un poco más de lo habitual. Ya que eran los que más unidades de poder poseían, ellos salían muy seguido de la nave para cumplir con tareas del exterior. A veces Gine sentía envidiarlos, pues ellos sí podían pisar la tierra y ser visitantes temporales de cualquier planeta y ella no.

Eran cinco, pero: «eran los justos».

—Kuni, ¿conseguiste terminar todas tus tareas? —preguntó Gine de pronto, logrando atraer la atención de sus todos compañeros.

La mencionada se atragantó con un pedazo de pan, pero, tan pronto se recuperó, agregó—: ¿Te parece apropiado hablar de esto durante la cena? —le preguntó, siendo reservada, tanto como les exigía el protocolo.

Gine arrugó el entrecejo tras escucharla.

—Siempre hablamos de esto durante la cena —recordó, sintiéndose confundida.

—Pues no me parece adecuado. Me encantaría pedir al Gran Freezer corregir eso.

Galic, al instante, soltó una moderada risa; y Seor y Rendo hicieron lo mismo.

—Gine, está claro que la niña no logró terminar sus quehaceres —intervino Galic.

La susodicha miró al más viejo de sus similares.

—Eso es una patraña, Galic —comenzó, reprendiéndolo. En un rápido movimiento dirigió su mirada hasta la adolescente—. ¿Verdad que lo es, Kuni?

La chica volvió a atragantarse, esta vez con nada más que sus mentiras. Gine en ese momento comprendió que Kuni otra vez estaba evadiendo sus obligaciones y se sintió en verdad molesta; ella, todo ese tiempo, había estado detrás de esa chiquilla para que fuera un miembro ejemplar de la nave, y lo único que recibía de parte de la niña eran burlas a su persona. Ya no podía soportar más de ese comportamiento descuidado de Kuni, era preciso que ella aprendiera.

»Cuando termines de cenar te harás cargo de limpiar el lugar de los soldados —estableció, bajo el gesto cabizbajo de la menor—. Además, deberás concluir con las labores que dejaste pendientes. No sé si pueda evitarte más el castigo, así que procura tus quehaceres.

—¿No iré a dormir hoy? —inquirió, sonando desanimada.

—Ha sido tu elección. Y no actúes más así; todavía no estás en los cuartos del sótano. —Trató de sonar empática.

Nadie refutó ante la orden. Ya todos sabían que Gine era la única que podía delegar actividades entre los similares, claro, menos a los de la clase alta, ya que ellos atendían órdenes específicamente de Zarbon y Dodoria.

Antes de que todos pudiesen retomar la cena, el ruido de un sujeto siendo arrastrado por los pasillos llamó la atención de los cinco. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el lado derecho, por donde, sin problemas, pudieron visualizar a dos soldados de Freezer obligando a andar a un tipo. El sujeto no paraba de exigir que le permitieran caminar por su cuenta, mas los soldados, adustos como todos en esa nave, fingían no escucharlo y continuaron halándolo con dirección a donde debía hallarse la sala especial del Gran Freezer.

—Parece que es uno de nuestros similares —comentó Seor, sin dejar de observar el lugar por donde minutos antes pasaron los soldados.

—Pero, ¿por qué se le trata de ese modo? —Descuidada, Gine pensó en voz alta; sus compañeros le miraron con el mismo desconcierto con el que ella preguntó.

—No sabemos qué acto pudo haber cometido, Gine; sin embargo, por la forma de tratarle parece que fue algo serio —agregó Galic, con calma. Al momento la miró con algo que todos reconocieron como «indiscreción»—. Ya deberías estar lista para que el Gran Freezer te comisione ese asunto. Tal vez luego puedas contarnos de qué se trata.

Gine frunció el ceño, y añadió—: Ya saben que la curiosidad no está bien vista. No seamos entrometidos.

Galic, aburrido de los buenos modales, rodó los ojos; pero, por otro lado, no existía forma alguna de que pudiera refutarle eso a la joven. El Gran Freezer tenía reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a la discreción refería y una de ellas era justamente esa que mencionó Gine; la impertinencia era un acto muy mal visto desde el principio de la nave hasta el final de la misma.

»Si el Gran Freezer quiere que lo sepamos, entonces nos lo dirá.

Conformes con esa respuesta y sin nada que pudieran hacer por el momento, todos regresaron su atención a la cena.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí.

Espero que este inicio haya logrado capturar su atención y sino, pues no hay nada que hacer. En fin, si tienen algún comentario acerca de esto, déjenmelo saber a través de un review o mp, con gusto los leeré y aclararé cualquier duda.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Psicópata

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **Recomendación musical:** Psycho - Muse.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Psicópata.**

* * *

 **.**

Aunque no le pareció extraño que lo trasladasen por el espacio en una de esas patrullas galácticas, por su mente nunca pasó que sería llevado de primera instancia a la nave del Gran Freezer. Al principio consideró la idea de que antes le llevarían a su planeta para que el Rey Vegeta fuese informado sobre la supuesta «infracción» que cometió, pero no, lo raro fue que los soldados de Freezer ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de cambiar la ubicación que la patrulla tenía registrada por defecto. Y, para qué mentirse, siendo honesto, en ningún instante pensó que lo que hizo hubiese resultado en algo tan _grave_ para tener que aclarar el asunto frente a frente con el líder universal.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora. Y maniatado por la espalda.

No hizo ni falta preguntar en qué parte de la nave se encontraba en ese momento, por la apariencia de esas puertas no fue difícil intuir que se trataba del sitio en donde el Gran Freezer debía hallarse; si todo lo que miró durante su _forzado_ recorrido le pareció asombroso, esa entrada superaba y con creces todo lo anterior. Tal y como sucedía en su propio planeta —y en realidad quizás en todo el universo—, era consciente que todo aquello tuviese la pinta de ser más costoso o lujoso, solía pertenecer a los sujetos con más poder.

De hecho, y pese a que a lo largo de su vida conoció opulentas edificaciones en diversos lugares, todo dentro de esa nave era nuevo para él.

En Vegeta contaban con grandes construcciones, incluso muchas muy impresionantes, pero es que ni siquiera el edificio del mismísimo Rey de su planeta tenía punto de comparación con ese _pedazo_ de nave; ahí todo era tan lujoso, tan higiénico y soberbio. Casi como si se tratase de otra dimensión, una sin color pero que nada le pedía a las tonalidades que él acostumbró a ver desde que era un crío. Y es que: qué más podía pedir aquello que aparentaba tenerlo _todo_. Sólo había que juzgar ese simple suelo de acero; la muy inverosímil base estaba más reluciente que todas las viviendas de Vegeta juntas. Y él no solía exagerar nada.

Pese a que hasta ese instante no dedicó su vida a pensar sobre lo que Freezer hacía o no con todo el poder que, seguro, poseía, a fin de cuentas los fortuitos momentos en los que llegó a estudiar al líder del universo no giraban alrededor del estilo de vida del lagarto. Y si bien nunca fue tan idiota para creer que el líder universal vivía entre la basura, en ningún momento consideró tuviese tantos lujos como esos.

«Desconcertante» sería la palabra adecuada para definir el estado en el que se encontraba después de ser testigo de los _bienes_ de quien era considerado el líder por excelencia.

Y tenía sentimientos encontrados.

No podía dejar de pensar que lo que veía ahí distaba por completo de la imagen sobria que todos conocían de _él_. Freezer siempre tuvo esa manera «modesta» de presentarse frente a ellos que, incluso, los gestos que llegó a tener con su pueblo fueron casi como la prueba irrefutable de que la «generosidad» existía en el universo.

Cualquier saiyajin le daría la razón sin pensarlo ni por una milésima de segundo.

Por algún extraño motivo algo nunca terminó de agradarle de la personalidad de Freezer, y en ese preciso segundo comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tuvo razón al desconfiar de tanta bondad. Porque no: Bardock no confiaba en la _s razones_ detrás de la «generosidad», y sí: a la «exageración» la encontraba caprichosa; para él ambas cosas no podían ser reunidas en una sin que la sola pronunciación sonase perversa. Y creer que podía suceder algo como eso, sería sólo demasiado iluso.

—Adelante, _saiyajin_ —le indicó uno de los soldados que le obligaron a abandonar la misión de horas antes.

En el acto, Bardock arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los labios con fuerza. Por lo regular no era su estilo seguir las órdenes de nadie… ¡Bah! No soportaba hacerlo ni en vagos ejemplos idiotas, en donde por un pequeño momento se le colocaba hipotéticamente como el subyugado. Y si en ocasiones hasta le hastiaba tener que atender las indicaciones del Rey de su planeta, por supuesto que en ese momento le irritaba y mucho subordinarse ante un vil _criado_ de Freezer.

Eso tenía que ser el colmo de su burlona e irónica vida.

«Grandioso».

Pero ya que no atendió la orden al segundo, el soldado pronto le empujó para que ingresara de una buena vez a la sala especial del Gran Freezer. El saiyajin trastabilló y al instante se sintió muy tentado a arrojar una gran maldición, aun así, antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en las palabras correctas, se encontró con lo increíble de ese lugar.

Sí, aún sin haber explorado del todo ese sitio, no dudaba que la parte más extraordinaria de la nave debía tratarse de esa que ahora pisaba; _ese_ ventanal que daba una espectacular vista al universo, era suficiente para creer que eso no era más que el producto del sueño más quimérico que hubiese experimentado.

No obstante: aquello no era un sueño.

—Es el tipo sobre el que le hablé antes de venir aquí, Gran Freezer —presentó el soldado.

Acto seguido, y como si se hubiese tratado de un interruptor que fue presionado, Bardock guio su mirada hasta aquel que se encontraba sentado detrás de una gran mesa; nada más escuchar el nombre del sujeto al que se dirigió el soldado, provocó que en menos de un segundo dejase de prestar atención a todas las fascinantes cosas que había dentro de la habitación, para colocar cada uno de sus sentidos sobre la imponente figura de Freezer.

Y entonces lo vio, tan cerca como nunca antes. Tan pero tan cercano, que casi pudo verse reflejado en las rojizas iris del líder universal.

A juzgar por lo que veía y pese a lo absurdo que sonaría para los demás: el _mandatario_ en ese instante ya no aparentaba ser ese sujeto _sencillo_ del que todos los saiyajin en Vegeta hablaban. Verle sentado en una —presumible— cómoda silla tras esa hermosa mesa, todo dentro de un espacio en donde la suntuosidad parecía no tener límites…bueno, no se trataba de algo que esperaría de alguien como él.

—Así que has estado causando desorden, soldado —comenzó al fin Freezer, sonando tan circunspecto como el saiyajin le recordaba (por lo menos una cosa sí mantenía el apodado «líder del universo»)

»No voy a preguntar acerca de la clase de formación que habrás recibido en tus tierras, me la imagino. Siempre he sabido que Vegeta no es del todo apto para llevar las riendas de su propio planeta. Y parece que tengo razón. Sin embargo, como excepción y muestra de la consideración que aún le guardo a tu _Rey_ , estoy dispuesto a enseñarte los modos correctos de comportarte. —Dio un sorbo de agua.

El saiyajin al momento frunció el ceño; quiso decir algo, pero Freezer fue más rápido y, de un segundo a otro, le escuchó preguntar: «¿Cuál es tu nombre?»

El que se dio por aludido quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, los necesarios para intentar procesar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ese lugar.

—Bardock —al fin respondió, sonando seguro de sí mismo; y manteniendo, además, la mirada fija en el mandatario—. No entiendo a qué viene todo esto…

—¡Ah! No. No. —Freezer pronto le interrumpió, con falsa indulgencia; al mismo tiempo movió su índice derecho de un lado a otro—. No he solicitado nada más que tu nombre, soldado. Guárdate el resto de palabras a menos que las requiera.

Bardock endureció más el gesto si era posible. Ese tono de voz, por mucho que lo hubiera escuchado antes y por mucho que a tantos _eso_ les hiciera creer en la benevolencia de Freezer, a él ya no le agradaba ni un poco.

—No te culpo, es natural que desconozcas los principios; eres, después de todo, un _saiyajin_.

La forma en la cual el líder universal pronunció la última palabra causó cierta confusión en Bardock; tuvo la impresión de que a Freezer le disgustó vocalizar el nombre de su raza, y no lo entendía.

—Un saiyajin… y del exterior por si fuese poco. En fin. Me han dicho lo que hiciste en ese planeta y deberías saber que no es correcto, por eso es preciso educarte y vamos a hacerlo.

El saiyajin de clase baja no era con exactitud conocido por su paciencia ante la locuacidad, razón por la cual, en un acto osado, dijo—: Yo no necesito nada de esas idioteces. Sea cual sea mi castigo dénmelo ya para poder largarme de aquí. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo qué fue lo que hice!

Tras escucharlo, Freezer juntó el entrecejo en un gesto que no hacía más que reflejar su indignación.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de las palabras no requeridas, soldado? —Endureció el tono. Pronto se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta plantarse frente al oriundo del planeta Vegeta.

Por su parte, uno de los soldados de Freezer no esperó a que éste le diera indicación alguna; de un momento a otro, con toda la fuerza que poseía, azotó la culata de su arma en el abdomen del saiyajin.

Bardock no se enteró de nada de lo rápido que pasó todo, y debido al fuerte golpe que recibió, pronto se encontró en el suelo sosteniéndose sobre una de sus rodillas mientras intentaba recobrar el aire perdido tras esa acción.

Ese golpe no lo esperó. Pero tanto como procuraba pasar el oxígeno, practicaba lo mismo con sus ganas por abalanzarse al bastardo que lo mandó al suelo; no había que ser un erudito para darse cuenta de que su posición no era la más favorable en ese instante.

—¡A esto me refiero! —Exclamó el líder, el tono empleado no dejando lugar a las dudas—. ¡Mírate, soldado! Algo como lo que te acaba de pasar no hubiese sucedido si supieras escuchar. Ahora semejante falta de interés te costará cuatro días dentro de una de las habitaciones de reflexión —estableció, con la firmeza con la que, parecía, sólo él sabía expresarse—. Y si quieres evitar llegar a cierto lugar con mala fama, será mejor que comiences a moderar tu comportamiento. Realmente no quisiera mandarte ahí; escuché que en ese sitio detestan a los de tu tipo.

Desde el suelo, el soldado de clase bajo miró con atención los movimientos del Gran Freezer; ver la manera en cómo el mandatario caminaba de un lado a otro, arrastrando esa pesada cola tras de sí, por poco le desembocó en alguna perturbación mental.

¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

—Gran Freezer, ¿prefiere que llame a uno de los similares de _éste_ para que…?

—No. No vamos a hacer eso. —Freezer detuvo al soldado, mostrando su mano como para aparentar calma—. Antes hace falta educarle; los soldados Dodoria y Zarbon podrán hacerse cargo de eso.

—Entonces…

—No vamos a correr riesgos. Por ahora es mejor no mezclarlos —dijo el líder, confiado de su argumento—. Cuando sea capaz de mostrar un mejor comportamiento, podrá interactuar con los suyos.

—¿Si eso no ocurre?

Freezer arrugó el entrecejo.

—No hagas esa clase de preguntas —dijo.

—No era mi intención, Gran Freezer. —Sonando ansioso, se excusó de inmediato.

—¿Escuchaste bien, soldado? —Al momento se dirigió a Bardock. Se acercó a él y le tomó por el mentón para que lo viera de frente; el saiyajin, por su parte, se resistía a hacerlo aún contra la increíble fuerza que poseía Freezer—. Los de tu tipo deben aprender por su propio bien. Los defectos deben corregirse por el bien de todos. Ya eres parte de esto y, por tu comodidad, verás que adaptarte pronto es sólo cuestión de prioridades.

Bardock agitó la cabeza entre la mano de Freezer en un intento porque lo soltase. Y su deseo fue cumplido pocos segundos después. El mandatario universal sonrió una vez más y al instante lo liberó de su agarre.

—Ya llévatelo de aquí —ordenó a su soldado, aparentando tranquilidad—. Que no aparezca más por mi vista a no ser que demuestre ser como sus similares. Y quédate con él hasta que Zarbon y Dodoria se hagan cargo.

—Sí, Gran Freezer.

 **…**

 **.**

—¡Kuni, por el Gran Freezer, deja de pensar tonterías!

La chiquilla recién nombrada parpadeó un par de veces antes de prestar un poco de su atención a Gine.

Durante algún punto de la actividad que realizaba, la menor de los saiyajin perdió el interés en su tarea y tan sólo se dispuso a mirar el suelo, con tal concentración que Gine tuvo la impresión de que dormía con los ojos abiertos.

Pero qué podía hacer, de cualquier modo para nadie era sorpresa que las labores cotidianas no eran el quehacer más importante para Kuni, incluso el mismísimo Gran Freezer ya le había reñido en alguna ocasión por la misma razón; pero es que la niña no podía evitarlo, en verdad no soportaba realizar todas esas aburridas tareas día tras día y por tanto tiempo. Todo lo que ella deseaba cada vez que despertaba y con tantas ansias, era volver a su espacio y decorar las paredes de su habitación en compañía de la soledad.

Pero, bajo el criterio de Kuni, nadie comprendía eso.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni recordaba cuánto, la menor anhelaba tener todo un día para ella y sólo para ella. No obstante, cada vez que le pedía al Gran Freezer la oportunidad de quedarse un día completo sin actividad alguna, él respondía con un marcado mohín que eso era una petición que sólo haría un ser mediocre e indolente. Y, a decir verdad, muchas más fueron las palabras con las que el líder del universo le contestó, pero, según parece, eso a Kuni le dio lo mismo e insistió; a esas alturas de su estancia en la nave ya no le importaban los peyorativos que recibiera, ya estaba demasiado exhausta.

Y aunque el Gran Freezer, luego de insistirle con lo mismo en incontables ocasiones, prometió que en algún momento le daría el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que ella quisiera, ese día aún seguía sin llegar y, con honestidad, comenzaba a cansarle la espera. En algunas ocasiones creía, incluso, que todo se trató de una promesa falsa por parte del Gran Freezer para hacerla olvidar el asuntillo y nada más.

—¡Kuni! —Gine le llamó por segunda ocasión, esta vez chasqueando un par de dedos frente a la menor—. ¡Por favor concéntrate!

La adolescente sonrió divertida luego del _forzado_ regaño de Gine. Por supuesto, la joven pronto le devolvió el gesto.

—Estaba concentrada —admitió.

—Pero en tus cosas —añadió Gine.

Kuni volvió a sonreír, mas esta vez sólo fingió hacerlo; Gine ya conocía demasiado bien a la adolescente para que ésta pretendiera engañarla con falsos gestos.

Al mirar a la niña con atención no evitó un suspiro.

Ver a Kuni tan desanimada desde hace algunos días no le hacía sentir bien para nada; desde luego que ella se preocupaba por la adolescente y lo último que quería que sucediera era que Kuni se sintiera miserable en un lugar en donde debía acontecer todo lo contrario. Trató en diversas ocasiones acercarse más a ella, pero Kuni con regularidad prefería la solitaria compañía de su habitación. Y lo entendía, después de todo, se trataba todavía de una niña; pero, con todo y eso, no deseaba que ese comportamiento se extendiera por largos años.

Todavía recordaba el momento en el que Kuni fue llevada a la nave para formar parte de la misma. En ese tiempo le pareció que la menor era lo más vulnerable que había conocido en toda su vida, casi tan parecida a alguna de esas figurillas de cristal que el Gran Freezer conservaba en la seguridad de la repisas. En aquel entonces, la encontró tan asustada que sintió la enorme necesidad de correr hasta ella y sujetarla entre sus brazos… tan fuerte como le hubiese gustado a ella ser recibida en los brazos de alguien. Aún así, cuatro años transcurrieron desde aquello y, pese a que Kuni sí se refugió en ella los primeros días, la menor al final optó por protegerse a sí misma en el encierro de su dormitorio.

Ya casi no conversaba y en los últimos días, con mayor frecuencia, dejó de realizar actividades que eran su responsabilidad. Si continuaba de esa manera, el Gran Freezer volvería a retarla y era casi un hecho que terminaría por mandarla a una habitación de reflexión por tiempo indefinido. No deseaba que Kuni fuese a ese lugar y por eso se había dedicado a cubrir cada uno de los descuidos de la menor frente al líder del universo, aún a sabiendas de que no podía ni debía cubrir cada una de las faltas de la adolescente si quería que ella se comprometiera en serio con sus actividades.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, a quién quería engañar, Gine no soportaba la idea de que Kuni fuese obligada a reflexionar sobre sus acciones. No se pasaba un buen rato dentro de esos diminutos cuartos; solos, en absoluto silencio, sin algo que beber o comer, y nada más que siendo visitados a menudo por algún soldado de Freezer sólo para ser duchados a presión o para recibir las sobras de los soldados. No, ese no era un lugar para Kuni. Estaba segura de que ella podía reflexionar por sí misma sin la necesidad de recurrir a la cruda sensibilización que otorgaba una habitación de esas.

Aunque Kuni en ocasiones se comportaba como una total irresponsable, en el fondo sabía que, mientras estuviera en sus manos, ella iba hacer todo lo posible por evitar que llegase a una celda de reflexión.

—Sé lo que quieres —mencionó Gine de pronto, más como si se hubiese tratado de un pensamiento.

La menor de las saiyajin enseguida enarcó una ceja y miró a su _superior_ con cierta confusión.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, Kuni. —Le ofreció una ancha sonrisa, ignorando por completo el gesto confuso de la adolescente—. No es como si fueses a pasar la vida entera limpiando estas mesas.

Kuni, en breve, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa que aseaba en ese momento.

—¿No? —inquirió, más desconcertada si era posible; según su percepción, y su agenda mental, tendría que hacer justo eso por un buen rato.

—Claro que no. Tú sabes: esto no pasaría si fueses más responsable para tus cosas.

La saiyajin que escuchaba con atención lo dicho por Gine, pronto arrugó el entrecejo; una duda, del tamaño de la nave, surcó por su mente tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has hecho aquí, Gine?

La aludida pronto pestañeó extrañada; mas, en breve sonrió apenada y respondió—: No lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—Es que continúas limpiando las mesas…

Aquella simple respuesta fue como un golpe de realidad para Gine, quien, por mera inercia, dejó de hacer todo lo que hacía para, ofuscada, mirar a la menor de sus similares.

—Y, sin embargo, eres la persona más responsable que conozco. —Por último la menor se alzó de hombros, como tratando de entender lo que Gine decía; empero, enseguida sacudió la cabeza y retomó su actividad, limpiando una de las mesas.

Con eso último Gine se quedó por completo quieta, incluso más de lo que una roca lo estaría.

¿En qué momento dejó de contar? Mejor aún: ¿En qué momento pasó todo?

Lo que decía Kuni era tan cierto y sólo hasta ese instante estaba reparando en ello. Resultaba hasta irónico que le hablase a la menor de las ventajas de la responsabilidad, cuando ella, siendo una eminencia en el campo, en realidad hasta ahora no había obtenido de eso ni siquiera un breve descanso. Sin contar las horas que el Gran Freezer les otorgaba para dormir, bien era cierto que no existía un momento en su memoria en donde al menos hubiese evitado como recompensa un par de actividades.

 _«No es como si fueses a pasar la vida entera limpiando estas mesas. Tú sabes: esto no pasaría si fueses más responsable para tus cosas»._

Y con tanta razón Kuni se sentía confundida. Gine podría hablarle de las cosas buenas de la vida, incluso exagerando el contenido, o contarle la mentira más utópica para lograr que ella se motivase, pero con obviedad de sobra, se estaba olvidando de ser consecuente. Kuni no era tan atolondrada como aparentaba frente a todos, y era hasta increíble que Gine en ocasiones continuase cometiendo el error de creer en esa fachada. Kuni, en el fondo y contrario a la imagen que se formó de sí misma, era una chica muy atenta e inteligente. Siempre observadora y dispuesta a entablar una discusión sobre lógica con argumentos tan simples, aún si esos argumentos se resumían a sólo un: «¿Ah sí?»

Tenía muchas cosas que aprender de ella, pero, sobre todo, no olvidar que la menor de sus similares todo el tiempo estaba mirando y escuchando. Conociendo y estudiando.

—Parece que nuestro similar definitivamente cometió algo grave.

Gine pronto dirigió la mirada hasta Kuni para atenderla, pero, al notar que la menor en un movimiento rápido y un tanto temeroso se colocó detrás de ella, enseguida giró el rostro hasta poder mirar por las largas ventanillas del comedor. En ese preciso segundo, Zarbon y Dodoria estaban llegando a la nave después de un par de días fuera; no tendrían que volver hasta mañana, pero, como dijo Kuni: con seguridad, la presencia de esos dos antes de tiempo debía tratrse de la falta que debió cometer el saiyajin recién llegado.

—No iban a volver hoy —musitó Kuni, todavía oculta detrás de Gine.

—No hagas eso —le susurró, sin despegar la mirada de la ventanilla—. Van a darse cuenta.

Pero la menor sólo apretó la ropa de Gine como respuesta.

—¿Ya se fueron?

Gine escuchó la pregunta, mas, como respuesta, todo lo que hizo fue girarse en un movimiento apresurado, enviándole una señal a Kuni con los ojos a la espera de que ella comprendiera; pero ya que eso no sucedió, pronto la mayor de las dos tomó el paño con el que estuvo limpiando, y de inmediato fingió continuar con sus actividades. Kuni entendió entonces lo que Gine trató de decirle: «ellos nos miran», y de buenas a primeras se encontró imitando las acciones de su superior, sin separarse tanto de ella.

—¡Gine, Kuni! —llamó Rendo detrás de las saiyajin.

La menor, sin pensarlo dos veces, se volteó al segundo y corrió hasta su similar de mayor rango, abrazándolo con fuerza. Rendo sabía a la perfección que Kuni sólo actuaba de ese infantil modo cuando se sentía asustada, y ni siquiera hizo falta preguntarle qué le sucedía, porque de inmediato se percató de la presencia de Zarbon y Dodoria a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—Está bien —le dijo, separándola al mismo tiempo de él—. Gran Freezer mandó a decir hace unos minutos que vayamos a descansar por esta noche.

Una sonrisa espontanea se formó en los labios de Kuni, quien ya había dado por hecho el tener que cumplir con sus tareas hasta el nuevo día.

—Pero no hemos terminado —dijo Gine, confundida.

—¡No me hagas esto, Gine! —Kuni casi gritó, mientras le miraba suplicante—. Gran Freezer nos ha dado permiso; ya lo dijo Rendo. Mejor acompáñame a mi habitación ¿Sí?

Y Gine, desde luego, no pudo resistirse al gesto tierno y hasta esperanzado de la menor. Esa niña tenía un poder especial sobre ella. En breve y mostrándose empática, le sonrió y le tomó con cariño la mejilla.

—De acuerdo. Vamos —le respondió, extendiéndole su mano.

Kuni sonrió aún más y no pudo esperar para comenzar a jalar a la mayor. Rendo negó divertido con la cabeza al verlas; mas, sin demorar demasiado, al instante también se alejó del sitio.

 **…**

 **.**

¿Freezer en realidad planeaba dejarlo en ese lugar?

De todo lo que llegó a imaginar que le pasaría por haber «alterado» el orden, eso fue lo último. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, creía cualquier otra forma de castigo mejor que la que le fue impuesta. En resumidas cuentas no lograba verse dentro de ese lugar; él no estaba hecho para permanecer encerrado en quién sabe dónde por no sé cuánto. No.

En algún momento pensó que tan sólo se ganaría una buena amonestación, aunada, por qué no, a una amenaza. Ingenuo o no, lo creyó tontamente. Pero la realidad era que, el resultado de su «incorrecto» comportamiento, según parece ameritaba no sólo eso, sino también un boleto con todo pagado a los cuartos de _castigo_ de Freezer para aprender sobre la forma apropiada de actuar ante los abusos cometidos por opresores. O por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió.

De Freezer, tal parecía que cada palabra que de su boca salía lo hacía disfrazada de otra cosa para amortiguar el efecto que podría o no causar en sus receptores, pero lo cierto es que con él pudo ahorrarse un montón de palabrería si tan sólo se hubiese dedicado a hablarle claro. Su reacción, al final, hubiese sido la misma, porque lo entendía, porque no era un imbécil para no descifrar por sí mismo lo que ese sujeto intentó decirle todo ese tiempo: «no vas a salir de aquí hasta que mis hombres no te den una buena lección». Y ya está. Lo entendió y lo entendió bien; si de cualquier modo lo iba hacer pagar, Freezer no debió tener motivo para disminuir la gravedad de lo que le esperaba dentro de la nave.

¿Cuál era el punto de hacerle creer que su estancia no sería una condición tan desagradable, aun cuando Freezer dio a entender que la merecía?

¿Y a qué se refirió con eso de poder «interactuar con los suyos» según su comportamiento?

Lo único que le venía a la mente era que le dejarían marcharse a su planeta una vez concluyera con la supuesta lección. Y de verdad esperaba que así fuera ahora que ya estaba metido hasta el fondo del maldito agujero. Sin embargo, si eso que pensaba era cierto, entonces no tendría más remedio que hacer cada cosa que Freezer le pidiese —aun contra sus propios ideales—, pues creía que sólo así podría largarse cuanto antes de ese sitio.

Cuando estuviera de vuelta en Vegeta, buscaría hablar frente a frente con el Rey para cuestionarle acerca de la medida de Freezer. Si eso era alguna clase de nueva modalidad para los castigos, los demás saiyajin tenían que estar al tanto; no era nada divertido llegar de pronto a la nave de la lagartija dueña del universo y enterarse de que se pasaría una buena cantidad de días ahí. Además, el Rey tendría que establecer las condiciones bajo las que se impondría dicha sanción; no era posible que él por lo que hizo tuviese que llevarla a cabo. En todo Vegeta existían saiyajin que se comportaban peor y esos imbéciles no pagaban nada por sus actos.

Pero dejó de pensar en todo cuando sintió un empuje más en su espalda por parte del tipo que lo custodiaba. Ese imbécil estaba tomando demasiada confianza sobre él, y nada podría disgustarle más en ese momento.

Observó entonces de reojo al soldado que lo escoltaba en ese momento. Lo llevaba atado de manos por detrás de su espalda, mientras lo empujaba cada tanto con la culata de su arma.

No sería difícil deshacerse de él, podía deducirlo desde la apariencia de su cuerpo; era un tipo grande, pero incluso Bardock creía tener mayor masa muscular en todo un brazo que ese soldado en el cuerpo entero. Ponerlo a prueba hubiese sido muy sencillo si tan sólo el muy bastardo no fuese tan cobarde para amenazarlo directo a la sien con su porquería-láser a cada segundo, y claro, si no se encontrasen en ese instante dentro de una nave llena de sujetos armados de manera muy idéntica a él.

Se encontraba en desventaja, tenía que admitirlo.

De pronto el soldado de Freezer se detuvo y, de la misma forma, le hizo detenerse a él. Frente a ellos se encontraba otra de esas puertas metálicas acompañada del mecanismo electrónico del que se valía. El hombre de Freezer eligió un par de acciones que Bardock no perdió de vista en la pequeña pantalla y, en cuestión de segundos, la puerta se deslizó hacía la izquierda y dejó en evidencia el interior de un amplio elevador.

El sujeto por su parte, como hiciere dentro de la habitación de Freezer, le dio un empujón más para que entrara.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y me importarán muy poco las consecuencias —le advirtió Bardock, ya irritado.

La respuesta inmediata que obtuvo fue una sardónica sonrisa; luego el soldado añadió:

—Ni Zarbon ni Dodoria son como el Gran Freezer, saiyajin. Ni por un segundo pienses que ellos tendrán consideración alguna contigo —comentó, en tanto volvió a presionar la pantalla para dirigir el elevador hacia la zona que quería.

—¿Te escudas detrás de lo que otros pueden hacer? —le inquirió, sonando sarcástico.

Después de que las puertas del aparatejo se cerraron, Bardock recibió un golpe más en el abdomen y otro en la espalda, acciones que le provocaron caer por una vez más en ese día. A pesar de eso, y aun cuando tenía las manos atadas por la espalda, con impecable habilidad logró ponerse de cuclillas y después sólo se puso de pie. En cuanto estuvo a la altura del otro, se colocó frente a él y le miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Fue una demostración de lo que pueden hacerme ellos? —Preguntó el saiyajin curioso, bajo el gesto confuso del soldado.

El otro pronto se irguió, mostrándose digno.

—Fue sólo una demostración de lo que puedo hacerte yo.

Bardock ladeó una sonrisa al instante.

—¿Quieres decir que «sólo» eres un bueno para nada?

Esta vez el soldado ya no se valió de su arma para golpearlo; su puño contra la mandíbula del saiyajin fue lo único que necesito para alejarlo de él.

De todos modos, Bardock ya no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues en ese momento el elevador se detuvo en el piso deseado y el soldado no esperó a que éste tuviera otra ocasión de ventaja para hablarle. Tan rápido como la puerta se deslizó, se encargó de llevar a Bardock hasta el sitio que Gran Freezer le ordenó: «habitaciones de reflexión».

 **…**

 **.**

La chiquilla llegó sonriendo a su habitación. En cuanto entró a su espacio personal, no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hasta su pequeña cama para comenzar a ordenarla. Aquel día, como otro más de la rutina, fue un completo desgaste para sus pies; aún le parecía cómico que sus extremidades terminasen tan doloridas cuando en realidad no recorría más allá del volumen que les ofrecía el interior de la nave. No se imaginaba cómo sería andar por lo largo y ancho de un planeta sin que sus pies se desintegraran en el proceso. Claro que era justo reconocer que en la nave el Gran Freezer eran muchas las actividades que se debían realizar, lo cual, creía, podía asemejase a caminar por un mundo hasta darle la vuelta entera, sin descanso.

Por tal razón, se encontraba emocionada por la decisión del líder del universo. Muy pocas veces él tenía gestos como esos con ellos, pero cuando sucedía, siempre se lo agradecía en demasía.

Aunque en realidad permanecer cada día de su vida dentro de la nave no le motivaba en lo absoluto, debía reconocer que su estancia en ese lugar era, por el momento, lo más seguro; y era gracias a Freezer. Su líder les había dotado de un lugar en donde vivir lejos del caos y la destrucción que representaba el planeta Vegeta, y eso, aunque le disgustara pensar en la factura, tenía que pagarlo con creces. Y lo haría. De todas maneras, algún día se marcharía de ese sitio y encontraría el mejor lugar para radicar; tenía plena certeza que el Gran Freezer estaría orgulloso de ella cuando la encontrase madura y lista para vivir sola.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, le encantaba imaginar cómo era el exterior.

—Gine, dime otra vez cómo era —habló Kuni, sentada en su cama.

La mayor de las dos dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios y desistió de marcharse. Mantuvo la puerta cerrada y pronto se dio media vuelta para sentarse a un lado de Kuni.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Me gusta escucharlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Se trató de un sueño solamente —respondió, divertida; pero, al ver la cara de Kuni, decidió hacerlo una vez más—: Bien.

La menor de las saiyajin al instante se recostó sobre sus almohadas y Gine se acomodó para que ella pudiera verla mientras narraba las imágenes del sueño más fantástico que tuvo.

—Era enorme, y era verde. Había cientos de árboles y mucha agua corriendo entre ellos. ¿Recuerdas cómo era el sonido? —Le preguntó, sonriente; Kuni sólo respondió a eso siseando, tratando de imitar el sonido del agua correr—. Justo así. En el cielo, la claridad del mismo permitía que pudiese ver el universo entero desde abajo. El ruido de los animales, el viento en mi rostro y los colores más brillantes que puedas imaginar. Era… ¡tan asombroso!

—Algún día iré ahí —interrumpió, sonando decidida.

Gine dejó ir una ligera risa ante la ocurrencia.

—Tal vez eso sea algo complicado —mencionó, tratando de contener otra risa—. Fue un sueño y nada más, Kuni. Ese lugar en realidad no existe.

La recién mencionada frunció el ceño, no enfadada, sino por completo confundida.

—No entiendo. Algo como eso debe existir; Gran Freezer dijo que el universo era enorme.

—Y Gran Freezer también dijo que no era seguro —le recordó.

En breve, Kuni se sentó sobre su cama.

—Yo no he conocido el resto de los planetas —dijo de repente, causando extrañez en Gine—. ¿Cómo puedo saber si es peligroso?

Gine torció la boca luego de la pregunta. No es que no desease platicar con Kuni, al contrario, escucharla era algo que le encantaba hacer, pero en ese instante, ciertamente, no estaban para malgastar las horas de descanso con las infinitas preguntas de la menor. La adolescente era la primera y la única en quejarse de las arduas horas de trabajo, y no podía darle una razón más para protestar al día siguiente; no haber dormido bien no debería servirle de pretexto para dejar de lado sus quehaceres. Lo mejor para ambas era que se dedicasen a descansar por lo menos un poco.

—Es hora de dormir, Kuni —dijo por último, dando por terminada la charla.

Gine estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación de la chiquilla, no obstante, se detuvo cuando le escuchó preguntar:

—¿Qué hay de «La Base»?

Entonces la mayor de las dos se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la otra de frente. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender la insistencia de Kuni por ese lugar; la niña cada vez se asustaba más con la idea de algún día caer en la famosa Base, pese a que ella le repetía a cada instante que eso no sucedería. Estaba segura de que esos no eran más que cuentos creados por Zarbon y Dodoria para meterles miedo; y no soportaba que esos dos hubiesen logrado su cometido con la menor de sus similares.

—¿Qué con eso?

—¿El universo es tan peligroso como eso? ¿Es a lo que se refiere Gran Freezer?—le inquirió, perspicaz. Gine tan sólo soltó un bufido, revelando con ello la poca paciencia que tenía ante tal tema; sin embargo, pronto se encontró alzando las cejas con sorpresa cuando la menor sospechó—: ¿Piensas que nuestro similar del exterior será llevado ahí?

En el acto, Gine se levantó de la cama de la menor y la miró como sólo hacia cuando quería que ella entendiera.

—Es absurdo pensarlo —dijo entonces, con cierta molestia—. Sabes perfectamente que aquello son habladurías, Kuni.

La mencionada juntó el entrecejo. Gine todavía no quería darse cuenta del gran peligro que representaba ese sitio. Aun cuando Seor y Rendo habían mencionado el lugar en múltiples ocasiones, la mayor de las dos se resistía a creerlo. Pero ella sabía que era cierto. Esa condenada zona existía, y las palabras de sus similares de clase alta eran suficientes para admitir que «La Base» no era sólo un rumor como Gine decía.

—A pesar de que Seor y Rendo han estado ahí, no lo crees. Aun cuando sabes que el universo no es seguro, ¡no crees en esa zona! —mencionó la menor, casi indignada.

A veces le enfurecía la postura que Gine tomaba ante ciertas cosas, como si tuviese una venda en los ojos por voluntad… como si, de hecho, quisiera tapar cada mal del universo con un dedo. No se podía ser tan ciego; ¡por dios, hasta ella lo veía!

—Si fuese verdad… —dijo la mayor, entre titubeos y sin dejar de mirar con angustia a la niña—. Si ellos han estado ahí ¿Por qué han vuelto con vida? ¿Por qué están aquí aún?

—Tal vez si los escucharas, sabrías eso —concluyó, recostándose sobre la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez dándole la espalda a Gine. Enseguida se cubrió con sus sabanas hasta el nivel del hombro y con ello dio a atender a su _superior_ que ya no tenía nada que hacer en su habitación.

Gine suspiró, resignada. En ocasiones únicamente tenía que recordar que Kuni era una adolescente.

Sin más que pudiera hacer ahí con Kuni en ese estado, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación de la menor.

«No puede existir algo como eso», se dijo por último, antes de dirigirse hasta su propio dormitorio.

 **…**

 **.**

Trató de zafarse en múltiples ocasiones del agarre de ese tipejo, jaloneándose cada tanto para evitar siquiera que le rozara, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el muy imbécil volvía a empujarlo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo; para ese momento, perdió la cuenta de las veces que sus rodillas golpearon contra la base y, de la misma forma, el tanto de veces que fue obligado por ese soldado a ponerse de pie. Hubiese querido resistirse a cada uno de los maltratos, no obstante, cuando repasaba las palabras de Freezer y pensaba en la posible única forma en que lograría salir de ahí, se forzaba a contener sus ganas por golpear a ese cobarde

—Esta será tu jaula —mencionó de repente el soldado.

Hasta aquel instante, el oriundo de Vegeta no había reparado en la zona en la que se encontraban. Y para ser honesto, lo que veía ahora distaba por completo de la imagen que se hizo de ese lugar antes de llegar ahí; pues claro, resultaba hasta inevitable no imaginarse un sitio que es designado a los castigo, hecho mierda. Al final era justo reconocer que el gusto de Freezer era bastante impecable, tanto que la mismísima área dedicada para llevar acabo las sanciones lucía pulcra.

En el acto echó un breve vistazo a la puerta que enunciaba con letra inteligible «HR-3», su supuesta «jaula» durante los próximos días. En ella sólo había una pequeña ventanilla que dejaba ver un poco al interior, pero en realidad todo lo que alcanzaba a observar no era más que blancura. Tal como el pasillo, en donde unas ocho puertas más del mismo estilo se agrupaban de manera uniforme a cada lado del mismo, todo era blanco y luminoso. A decir verdad, aquello se miraba mucho mejor que las celdas de castigo que se ocupaban en Vegeta, o por lo menos ahí la luz parecía no hacer falta. Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, era hasta menester mencionar que se sentía privilegiado al tener que pagar una multa dentro de esas habitaciones.

El soldado encargado de llevarlo hasta la celda, de inmediato presionó los botones indicados y la puerta cedió, bajo la curiosa mirada de Bardock. Estuvo a poco de echar dentro al saiyajin, pero la característica voz del soldado Zarbon le hizo detenerse justo a tiempo:

—¿Este es el simio que pone sus propias reglas?

Bardock miró con atención a los dos tipos que poco a poco se iban acercando hasta él. Intuía por mera lógica que esos sujetos no eran fiar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un poco; podían hablarle de la forma que se les antojara o incluso lucirse frente a él, mas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, conseguirían encontrarlo atemorizado, porque no lo estaba. Todos en esa nave tenían que esforzarse mucho más si lo que pretendían era tenerlo de rodillas con la cara contra el suelo; a ninguno iba a resultarle tan sencillo.

—Es él —respondió, pues, el soldado que lo escoltó hasta ahí. El saiyajin tuvo que mirarlo cuando notó el evidente cambio en el tono de su voz; en esa ocasión ya no era el altanero que fue durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, en ese preciso momento parecía más bien un crío procurando contener sus ganas de orinar.

El tipo de anatomía robusta y de piel color rosa, en un movimiento acelerado se aproximó hasta él y, de un segundo a otro, lo jaló con suma fuerza de la dañada armadura hasta acercarlo al que daba la impresión de ser el de mayor autoridad de ambos. Bardock arrugó el entrecejo en cuanto sintió el brusco movimiento, y aun cuando se imaginaba lo grave que sería para él oponerse a toda esa basura, le escupió en el rostro como un modo para obligarlo a que lo soltase.

Todo lo que obtuvo de eso fue el golpe más duro que pudo haber recibido sobre la nariz. La sensación que experimentó luego de tal movimiento fue un aturdimiento indescriptible, pero no se permitió caer con tan poco, no; en cuanto logró enfocar de nuevo su vista hacia ellos, les sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, saiyajin? —preguntó de nueva cuenta el de piel de color verde.

Sin embargo, el aludido no respondió. Luego de sentir la sangre escurriendo por encima de su boca, trató de limpiarse con el hombro derecho, después de todo, era esa parte de su cuerpo con lo único que podía limpiarse en ese momento.

—Muy pronto esa sonrisa se borrará de tu rostro —dijo. Enseguida hubo un golpe más en la cara del saiyajin propinado por Dodoria—. Aquí te vamos a enseñar cómo funcionan las cosas. ¡Pobre _saiyan_ , estás tan lejos de casa!

Pronto Bardock recibió el puño de Dodoria sobre su abdomen.

Para ese instante, el saiyajin estuvo a punto de caer; empero, en esa ocasión fue Dodoria quien no permitió que llegase al suelo. Cuando logró mantenerlo de pie, de inmediato lo recargó sobre una de las paredes del lugar y continuó golpeándolo en donde debían hallarse sus costillas. Después de unos tres dolorosos puñetazos en su torso, el oriundo del planeta Vegeta finalmente cayó al suelo. Quiso levantarse pronto, pero Zarbon fue mucho más rápido y enseguida colocó la planta de su bota encima de su rostro hasta hacerlo tocar el piso.

—Tú no pones las reglas, sucio simio, tú las sigues, ¿entendiste? —Mencionó, al mismo tiempo que apretó más su pie en la cabeza del saiyajin—. Harás todas y cada una de las cosas que te digamos, y las harás bien.

—¡Jamás! —Bardock exclamó decidido—. ¡Son unos malditos cobardes!

Esta vez, una patada en el abdomen le hizo callar.

—Por si no lo has entendido: «tu culo nos pertenece ahora».

Fue lo último que Zarbon dijo. Acto seguido, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Dodoria que lo echase de una buena vez a su celda, pero éste, como de costumbre, se metió junto al saiyajin para continuar con los golpes. Zarbon sólo bufó ante el comportamiento de su compañero, pero no se interpuso a ello, al contrario, se quedó a un lado de la puerta esperando hasta que Dodoria terminase de divertirse.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Para no tomar los créditos que no me corresponden: la última frase de Zarbon la tomé de la letra de la canción recomendada arriba.

Agradezco muchísimo a quienes se interesaron en este fic y me acompañaron durante el primer capítulo. Por supuesto, muchas gracias a quienes ya lo han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes me permitieron leerlos a través de los comentarios:

 **Flany, Ary Lee (mi hermanita del alma) y Luna.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
